Welcome to Shadow Falls
by Crazyshapeshifter17
Summary: A new student arrives at Shadow Falls and gets much more than she bargained for. Introducing a couple new characters, hope you enjoy. (I do not own any of C.C. Hunter's Shadow Falls series.)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Shadow Falls: Chapter 1

Arriving at Shadow Falls was frightening. I've known that the supernatural world existed since I was little but being around so many people was starting to get to me. The one downer to being a shapeshifter was that people could always tell your emotions by the color of your eyes. I knew that anyone looking at me could see the fear in my grey eyes. Half way to my cabin I feel a rush of wind blow past me. After I move the hair out of my face I see Anthoney standing in front of me.

"Hey Madi have you seen Lacey around?" he asks looking around like she's going to magically appear.

"Nope, haven't seen anyone yet. If you find her tell her to find me." I say to a spaced out vampire.

"Sure sure." And with that he raced off again in search of his girlfriend.

Finally making it to the cabin I was going to share with two other people I throw my bag on the porch to open the door. Just before I touch the handle the door swings open. Anna is standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear.

"I thought I smelled you out here." The werewolf says, running a hand through her short curly hair.

"Madi!" I hear someone squeal from inside the kitchen.

Lacey comes barreling from the cabin almost knocking Anna over trying to grab me. After the longest hug of my life she eventually lets me go and grabs one of my bags off the porch. I know my eyes must be a bright yellow, as well they should be I was going to be living in a cabin with my three friends. I giggle as Lacey struts back into the cabin her blonde hair bouncing as she goes. Anna grabs my other bag with an eye roll and follows after her.

"I'm so glad I'm not going to be rooming with total strangers." Anna told me with relief obvious in her voice.

"I know but I mean it makes sense we are all different species." I told her throwing my bag onto my twin sized bed. "Oh Lacey, forgot to tell you Anthoney is looking for you."

The witch grins and is about ready to bolt for the door. "Well, now that you're here I think I'm going to go find him." With that she's out the door.

I look over at Anna my eyebrow raised. She just shrugged in reply and headed toward the kitchen, I followed. My stomach rumbled and I went to the fridge to make a sandwich to hold me over for dinner. There was a knock at the door, hard and fast. Anna sniffed the air and was at the door in a second. Norman stood on the front porch rubbing his neck, brown eyes looking down.

"Yes?" Anna asked grinning. Oh she's so in love with Norman, being in the same pack they spent a good bit of time together over the past year and a half.

"I was uh wondering if you wanted to run together during the next full moon. It's in a couple of days and you know thought you'd want to spend some time together." The were said still rubbing his neck and looking down.

"Just be responsible, you know how you werewolves can be those nights." I throw over my shoulder not looking up from my sandwich.

"Ugh I didn't even say yes yet. I mean I do but jeez." She was starting to get annoyed with us already; weres were so touchy like that.

"So is that a yes?" Norman asked hopefully.

"Yea fine, I'll see you then." Then she shut the door and flopped down at the table.

After dinner a few hours later Lacey, Anna, and I were sitting on the two couches. Lacey and I on one couch Anna on the other.

"So how was your date with Anthoney?" I asked.

Her face got so red I knew I was going to regret asking that. "It was fun," Was all she said.

"Like we don't want to know the details fun?" Anna inputted.

"If you want to know all the gory details then you're just nasty."

"So yes," She laughed out.

"So what if we do the deed, it's not like you two don't do it." Lacey said pointing her finger at us accusingly.

"I can't even remember the last time I did anything. How 'bout you Madi?" she grins at me.

"I don't even know what this deed is you speak of." I say superior like and with a shake of my head only to dissolve into laughter.

"Did I ever tell you guys how much I hate you." Lacey giggles.

A piercing scream sounded from outside. Anna and I were at the door before Lacey even managed to scramble off the couch. Burnett flashes by us heading down the path toward the scream. I feel my human body slip away and that of a leopard appears in its place. There are other campers making their way in the same direction curiosity burning in everyone.

By the time we make it down to the lake Anna and I have to elbow a couple vamps out of the way to see what all the commotion is about. Instantly I smell the blood first. It was covering a pale figure sprawled out on the ground. The new girl Jenny was holding the limp body on her lap the blood seeping into her jeans and T-shirt.

"What happened?" Burnett asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

"I don't know," the girl sobbed, "I was already down here when I heard the scream. I ran over and she like this." Jenny started to sob uncontrollably, not that I could blame her.

Burnett pulled the body out of the small girls' arms. A gasped escaped my mouth, the girls throat had been ripped open, blood still dripping down what was left of her neck. Her head rolled to the side and I met her glassy unstaring gaze.

"You will all stay in your cabins tonight, stay in a group of two or larger." Burnett barked at us.

"What about classes tomorrow?" I heard someone ask.

"Class will be delayed until further notice. Now go back to your cabins there might be a killer at Shadow Falls."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Half way back to the cabin the hushed whispers of the group turned into yelling. One of the werewolves that was down by the lake was screaming into the face of a vampire boy.

"Only a vampire could do something that awful to someone's throat." He was spraying spittle he was so frantic by that point.

"Why? Cause we have these." The vampire showed his now extended fangs.

"That's a challenge." Anna said low enough so only I could hear.

The vampire had obviously heard her with his super hearing. He was in her face in a flash but she didn't flinch, she refused to back down from a fight. I knew my eyes had taken on a red hue, I was pissed no one messes with my friends.

"Fuck off." I growled at him. He didn't even look in my direction. I grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him back onto his butt.

"You little bitch." He spat from the ground.

Before he could even get up Burnett was there in a flash standing in between the two of us. "I thought I told all of you to get back to your cabins!"

The vamp on the ground disappeared leaving me and Anna in the wake of Burnett's anger. I opened my mouth to explain but was cut off by a sharp look from the FRU agent. Anna and I shuffled off with the others back to our cabins. Lacey was standing on the porch looking both worried and frustrated that she missed all the action.

"What happened?" She asked us the second the door shut behind us.

"Someone was murdered down by the lake; a girl had her throat torn out. That Jenny chick found her and was covered with blood by the time we got there." Anna explained without batting an eyelash.

"So there's a murderer running around here? Do you think it's someone we know?" Lacey asked quietly like she didn't want to be overheard by anyone outside.

"Burnett said we should always have someone with us and that classes are delayed until further notice." I told the witch.

"Well it's not like we're gonna find out today so I'm going to bed." Anna announced standing up and stretching.

"Yea me too," Lacey said in between yawns.

I wasn't ready yet so I went to grab the book I was reading out of my bag. When I got into my room there was nothing out of the ordinary but I couldn't get my mind off that girl. She was so young and while I didn't know her I couldn't imagine she deserved to die like that. There was a knock at my window; I turned around to see Chris, the vamp who runs Meet Your Campmate Hour, standing there. I immediately threw my window open so that he could crawl in. Ugh I hope no one saw him sneak into my room.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss at him glancing out the window.

"I saw you get in Josh's face on the way back from the lake and wanted to make sure nothing happened to you." Chris ran his hand over my arm but I jerked back and growled at him.

"I'm fine I can handle myself. And you shouldn't even be here, what if Burnett catches you?"

"I'll just tell him the truth that I wanted to make sure you girls were okay." He flashed me a brilliant smile that almost made me believe him.

"We're just fine. You forget that between a were, a shapeshifter, and a witch there's not a whole lot anyone's going to get away with."

His eyes softened and he went to move closer but before he could even move a muscle Anna came flying through the door. "I thought I smelled a vamp in here."

"I just came to check on you guys." He told her with a grin.

"Uh-huh if checking on us is code for trying to get in her pants," she points straight at me, "then I don't know who's going to kick your ass out faster her or me." And this is why we're friends I giggle to myself.

"That's not what I was doing at all." Chris stammered his hands up in defense.

Anna turned to me," Well you wanna throw his ass out in the dirt or should I?" she said cracking her knuckles.

"Neither he's okay, besides if he fucks up you don't have to worry about getting blood on your shoes." I tell her.

"Fine," With that she stalked out of the room.

I throw my arm over Chris's shoulders and direct him to the couch. "So I've pretty much decided that all werewolves have the worst temper ever." He said the second he plopped down.

"Eh," I shrug," I've seen worse. Vampires are so open about how they feel about werewolves, but what about shape-shifters?"

"Personally I think they're pretty kickass. But if we're getting to a more one-on-one scale I think the one right in front of me is amazing, strong, powerful," he gently tilts my chin up," beautiful, loyal. Do I need to go on?"

"No I think you've pretty much got it." I whisper.

He leans in and kisses my cheek; I feel myself blush and am positive that my eyes are a bright leaf green. "Well I better get going before Burnett catches me." Chris says still inches from my face.

"I'll walk you to the door." I stand hoping that the heat has faded from my cheeks.

Chris steps out onto the porch but before he turns and leaves he wraps his arms around my waist dips me low and plants a kiss on my lips. "I'm glad you're safe." He whispers against my lips. Righting us back up I grab the doorframe for support and watch the man who just literally swept me off my feet fly off. It's no use hiding the blush that has crept onto my face. Is it wrong that I enjoyed that, ugh probably he just got over a thing for that Della chick.

"Whew I can smell the pheromones clear from my bedroom." Of course Anna would still be up.

"Shut up." I tell her half-heartedly, I'm still swooning over that kiss.

"He's no good, I wouldn't trust that vamp with the fleas off my coat." Anna spat out.

"Ew you have fleas." I throw back at her. She just shoots me a nasty look. "I like him."

"Yes I smell that." She said wrinkling her nose.

"No one's making you smell our pheromones." I can't keep the grin off my face.

"Well at least use protection." She yells from her doorway, probably waking up Lacey.

"That's gross, you're gross. And I'm going to bed."

"Alone?" she gasps.

"You're such an asshole, why do I like you?" I roll my eyes at her.

"It's because I'm an asshole." Anna laughs shutting her door.

After this day sleep is a welcome thing. I change into my black pajamas and instantly slip into a hot dream involving Chris, my cabin, and not a lot of clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first lemon and thought two different point of views would be fun. Hope you like it.

Madi's POV

The first thing I'm aware of is my lack of clothing. I don't think I went to bed naked, or maybe I did it sounds like me. The next thing I'm aware of is the hands on my waist. I roll over in my bed to see Chris grinning at me, his blonde hair a mess. The sheet is pulled away to reveal his tan muscled chest. He notices my eyes wander down and grins from ear to ear.

"Like what you see?" He purrs running his hand up my bare arm.

"Maybe," I tease back, "so what if I do?"

"Do something about it." Chris pulls me closer his lips barely brushing mine.

I wrap my arms around Chris's neck and pull him to my lips. His hand slid down to my waist then lower to my leg. He pulled it up to his hip while his lips trailed over my jaw down to my neck. I couldn't move only feel what he was doing to me.

"You smell so good." Chris says against my neck.

A slight pinch and I know that he's sunk his fangs into my skin. I know I should be pushing him away but it's such an odd sensation. He continues for a few more seconds before he pulls away licking his lips. I lay back against the bed in bliss until Chris positions himself on top of me.

"Ready?" he whispers in my ear.

"Yes," I whisper back.

I wrap myself around him and feel him enter me. After a while he rolls over and pulls me on top of him all while still in me. I moan his name and move against him clawing at his chest. I suddenly sit up in bed, breaking out in a cold sweat.

"It was only a dream," I tell myself a little disappointed that it was.

This time when I finally get back to sleep I don't dream of the blonde vampire.

Anna's POV

A few days after the murder, it's a full moon tonight and Burnett has decided that since the werewolves can't turn in their cabins they can go to their usual meeting place. There's a couple of knocks at the door when I answer there stands Norman with an annoying smirk on his face.

"What?" I say waiting in the doorway.

"Nothing, jeez Anna always so skeptical." His green eyes sparkle.

"Well that grin tells me otherwise." I tell him not budging.

"He wants in your pants!" Madi yells from the couch.

"Thanks Madi, always helpful." Norman says back.

"Welcome!" she yells again.

Now that my cheeks have a nice blush Norman grabs my hand and grins at me making my cheeks even redder.

"Ready to go?" he whispers. I open my mouth to answer but am cut off by Madi yelling back "So ready!"

I lean back into the cabin, "I'm gonna fucking kill you," I yell at her.

"Do it, no balls!" she yells waving her hands in the air.

"Let's go." I say to Norman.

He's trying so hard not laugh but this only irritates me.

"Shut up." I go to punch his arm but he grabs my hand before it makes contact.

He looks me over once my hand still in his. His eyes glow yellow just before he picks me up and pins me against the nearest tree. A growl escapes his throat before his lips press against mine. I moan and quickly try to smother it only to fail. Norman pulls his head back just enough to look me in the eyes asking for permission.

"Do it." I whisper.

Norman pulls my legs up around his waist. I grab the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine. He grabs the front of my jeans and rather than unbutton them he rips them down. I gasp and throw my head back, taking this opportunity Norman bites down on my neck inciting a moan from me.

"Norman," I hiss out clawing at his black T-shirt.

He rips my pants the rest of the way off his fingers pushing aside the panties and slipping into my tight opening. I grab the back of his neck and force him to kiss me a growl escaping my throat. Norman unbuttons his pants and pulls them down just enough for his member to come free. His fingers are replaced by his hard dick pressing into me. I moan out his name pulling his body closer.

"Anna," he whispers kissing up my neck.

I feel my orgasm rapidly approaching as he thrusts harder into me. His name comes out in a cross between a moan and a scream. I feel him finish the same moment I do a growl coming from him. We ride out the wave of pleasure wrapped around each other. He sets me down, my legs still a bit weak from what we just did.

"I'm, uh, sorry about your pants." He apologizes but still manages to grin sexily.

"Fuck it. I figured they might get shredded tonight anyway." I bent down and picked up what was left of my pants," I just figured I'd be the one doing it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So how was your full moon last night?" I asked Anna the second she walked through the door.

"Fine," Was all she said tightening the jacket around her waist.

"What's with the jacket? I don't remember you having that when you left." Lacey said from the kitchen.

"Borrowed it," Anna went into her room and shut the door behind her.

I set the book I was reading on the coffee table. Lacey came over to sit on the couch opposite me sliding a coke across the table.

"Thanks. So I'm about 95 percent sure that she doesn't have pants on." I tell Lacey flat out.

"Well you know how those werewolves get." Lacey told me.

Anna walked back in fully dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

"You all ready to head to breakfast, I'm starving." Anna called to us on her way to the door.

Lacey and I followed her out of our cabin and down the path that led to the dining hall. After we all got our runny eggs and bacon we found an empty table.

"I always manage to snag the burnt bacon I love it." Lacey exclaimed holding up a piece of bacon triumphantly.

"Ugh I can't stand it burnt." I tell her.

I hear someone sitting their tray down next to me. Chris is grinning from ear to ear as he sits with his food. I feel my body instantly react to him and feel a blush start to creep onto my face.

"How have you been?" Chris asks me running his hand over my arm.

Goosebumps break out at his cool touch. "Oh sorry." He notices what his touch does, "I know how cold we can be."

"It's not that." I tell him pushing my eggs around.

"Oh so it's just me?" he teased leaning closer. "I can smell the pheromones coming off you remember."

"What can I say the animal in me craves you." I purr leaning closer to the vampire next to me.

I can see the blush start on his cheeks and I burst out laughing. "I might be horny but I can still fuck with you."

Anna cleared her throat loudly to get our attention, "I honestly don't know what I just witnessed but if you two are gonna go fuck just go do it."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my bacon. Norman came up behind Anna and wrapped his arms around her. Nothing could've surprised me more when she turned around and brought his lips down to hers. We all turned away to give them as much privacy as we could.

"If you two are done?" Burnett told the wolves, "I need to speak to Norman and Chris."

I gave Chris a puzzled look but he only shrugged and followed Burnett and Norman out of the mess hall. After a few seconds I walked out after them. The second the doors shut behind me my body slid away and I shot off as a sparrow into the sky. The view of Shadow Falls from above was amazing, something I wouldn't give up for the world. Soon Burnett came into view under an alcove of trees some distance from the mess hall. I glided lower onto a branch a few trees over from the one the men were standing under.

"The FRU is certain that the killer is still at Shadow Falls," this was a shock to me, "I need you two to start getting chummy with the other campers find out what you can."

"How are we supposed to do that without raising suspicion, everyone already thinks the killer is still here. The second we start questioning people they're going to be less trusting." Chris reasoned.

"I didn't say it was going to be easy, that's why I asked…" Burnett looked up and sniffed the air.

Shit I shuffle back into the foliage to hide myself more but it's too late. The vampire has my tiny body in his hand in a flash. I let out a shriek as he crushes half my bones easily. My human form comes back and I hit the ground with a sickening thump. Chris is by my side in an instant propping my head up in his lap. Burnett knocks him away like he weighs nothing growling in my face. I know fighting would look bad since I had just been eves dropping on them so instead I stayed on the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Chris came back almost as quickly as he was thrown.

"She knows how bad this looks," oh didn't I, "she was spying on us and right now everyone is a suspect." Burnett growled in my face.

"I was curious, no one is telling us anything and I'm tired of always looking over my shoulder just to get to my cabin." I tried to explain.

"Honestly, I'm surprised you were the only one that followed us. I thought Perry would've been the one I would find in a tree." He stood up and took a step back.

I don't know if I should get up or stay on the ground. The FRU agent turned around and shot off into the woods. Chris pulled me into his arms and held me there.

"You can put me down now." I told him, still out of breath.

"I'd really rather not." Chris whispered as he kissed my cheek.

I was so surprised I didn't know how to react. Before I could he crushed his lips against mine holding me even tighter in his arms. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment except Chris and the trees around us.

"Get a room." Norman was still standing there.

"Ok." With that Chris flew over the tops of trees landing on the porch of my cabin. Only then did he set me down on my own two feet. I stumbled a bit but eventually got the door open, his hands roaming over my body.

Anna was standing just behind the door the second it was open. Chris drew his hands back save for one resting protectively on my hip.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be back so soon. I was just waiting for Norman." She was blushing so much I don't think she even noticed what Chris and I were about to do.

"Well we're going to go back to my room we have things to discuss." I told her with as straight of a face as I could manage.

"Ok I'm going to go find Norman then." She brushed past us out the door and ran into the woods.

"Finally alone," Chris purred into my ear, "that is if you want to be alone with me? I know some might be afraid of the things that could happen if you were alone with a vampire." With that he bit into my neck and I cried out at the sudden sharpness, but that cry died into a moan as it turned into bliss.

I turned and grabbed the front of Chris' shirt and pulled him into the cabin shutting the door behind us. My room was just down and hall and Chris was already half way there. A growl rumbled from my throat as I watched him walk toward my room. The sudden sound made him stop. In an instant he was against me, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. We kissed as he carried me to my room and kicked the door shut behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

An hour later Chris left to go get the Meet Your Campmate Hour set up. I decided to go down to the lake before heading over. I sent a quick text to Anna and Lacey asking what they were up to. Halfway down the trail my phone vibrates with an incoming text from Lacey, 'busy meet you at the campmate hour thingy'. The water is a couple yards away and no one is down there, good I wanted to swim alone anyway. My phone vibrates again, 'sorry with Norman'; I can only imagine what they could be doing.

Finally down by the water I glance around to make sure no one is around. Satisfied that there isn't I pull my shirt off over my head and slip my pants off quickly before wading into the cool water. I swim out a little ways before shifting into an angelfish and dive down into the water. There's something odd but wonderful about breathing underwater I think vaguely as I dart around the water. Once my mood is lighter I head back for shore. I poke my head out of the water to make sure there still isn't anyone around, and then I shift back and rush to my clothes pulling them on quickly.

Heading to Meet Your Campmate Hour I shove my hands in my pocket and shuffle on. My hand touches a piece of paper I'm sure wasn't in there before I went for my swim. I pull it out and unfold it.

'_We should swim together sometime'_

_-M.M_

I stuff the note back into my pocket and jog to the area we all meet at. By the time I get there I'm one of the last to show up. My small group of friends is waiting under a tree just outside of the larger circle.

"Where you been?" Lacey asks her hand in Anthoney's.

"Went for a swim," I tell her nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? With a killer running around!" She yells.

I glance nervously around but no one is paying attention to us. "Keep your voice down."

"Ugh whatever get yourself killed." She tells me and that's the end of that.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Chris starts getting all our attention, "Even after recent events Burnett and Holiday feel that Campmate Hour should still continue as planned. So to get the ball rolling first is Miranda and Stacey." Once the crowd has thinned out Chris reaches into his hat and his face falls when he reads the name. "Madison your camper is Mikey." He practically spits out the name.

Mikey walks over to me grins wickedly and offers me his hand. I take his hand hesitantly and he leads us off down a path heading into the woods. We make our way to a fallen log but neither of us has said a thing.

"So did you find my note?" he asks bright and hopeful.

"That was you?" I ask.

"Yea, I saw you swimming and thought about joining you but decided I'd just watch for a while." He laughs.

"That's fucking creepy." I give him a pointed look.

"Ha your face, it's not creepy because I told you and left a note." Mikey says matter of fact.

"That's still creepy." I stand and start to walk away.

Before I make it that far Mikey grabs my waist and pulls me against him. I'm too stunned to pull away; he takes advantage of my hesitance and licks my neck. I gasp, pull away, and turn to look at him. The smirk on his face infuriates me so I grab him by the throat and pin him against a tree. He only laughs.

"Ugh you're such an ass." I throw at him.

I let him go and turn to sit on the log again. "You lick me again and I'll rip your throat open with my fucking teeth."

Glancing over at him I see that his eyes are burning a bright red which look striking against his short blond hair. Still on the ground the lean boy bares his teeth and growls. I snarl, not backing down.

"Don't start something you can't finish Mikey." I say in between growls.

"Oh you think I won't finish this?" he asks.

"No I don't."

With that he picks himself up off the ground and runs. I'm confused so I run after him never more than a few feet behind him. He nearly trips on a fallen tree when he looks back at me to make sure I'm still there. I have to stop and grab my knees before I fall over laughing so hard. His own laughter echoes off the trees as he sits in the dirt. When I look up at him he's grinning sweetly cocking his head to the side. I walk over to where he's sitting and plop down right next to him.

"So are you and Chris a serious thing?" Mikey asks glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"No," I tell him simply.

"I saw you two walking out of your cabin this morning is why I asked."

"We didn't do anything," I tell him quickly. We really didn't do anything that morning, "I mean we made out but I didn't let things go any farther than that."

The rest of our hour passed with us talking about what classes we had, found out we had a couple together. Once the conversation had shifted to our music preferences our hour was up. We probably would've sat there longer but we knew someone would come looking for us if we didn't show up.

"Well this has been fun and I'm still waiting for you to accept my offer to go swimming." Mikey says stretching like a large cat.

"Tomorrow morning?" I ask.

"Sure thing." He said, he turns to me again, "Wanna race?" he asks mischievously.

I can't resist the look he gives me with those bright blue eyes. Instead of giving him an answer I shift into a lioness and take a few steps forward. The second he shifts into a decent sized lion I tear through the forest effortlessly. I don't need to look back to know he's right behind me. A second later he's right next to me brushing against my side. I put on a fresh burst of speed and only get a few feet ahead just before he rushes past me. We enter a small clearing and slow down, something's off and I know Mikey feels it too.

Just before I shift back into human form a huge bear storms into the clearing crashing against Mikey. Hearing him whimper from the impact I let out a roar and pounce onto the back of the new shapeshifter. Sinking my teeth into the shoulder of the bear distracts it long enough to let go of Mikey. It's a whirl of teeth, claws, and blood before I'm thrown against a tree, the sickening snap of ribs cracking in my body feels my ears.

My vision starts to blur and I try to stand just before the shapeshifter swipes its massive paw into the side of my head. I go tumbling across the ground only vaguely aware of what's going on. Darkness fills my vision and I slip into unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first thing I notice when I regained consciousness was how stiff my body was. I tried to move my hand up to my face but I couldn't. Instantly I'm more aware of the situation I'm in, and it's not good. My arms and legs are tied to a wooden chair with some kind of thick cord. The room I'm in is dark, damp, and smells like mildew, my excellent shapeshifter smell isn't helping the pungent odor either. I struggle against the cord for a few seconds before trying to shift into a snake, but I can't. At this point I'm frantic, if I can't shift I don't know how I'm going to get out this chair.

"Don't bother." A male voice says behind me.

I twist in the chair but can't see far enough behind me to see who the voice belongs to. Frustrated by not being able to move I rock and struggle even more against my restraints. My wrists become wet and slick with my blood from the cuts I made struggling.

"What did I just say about doing that? Never mind it won't matter you're not going to be alive much longer anyway." The voice says.

I feel my pulse quicken, I have to get out of here. "Why can't I shift?" I ask wanting answers, if I'm going to die I want to know why.

"I had a warlock bind them just for you." He says with humor in his voice.

"Don't I feel special." I mumble.

There's shuffling behind me and then the man comes to stand in front of me. He's tall, black hair, and there's a knife in his hand. His eyes are a bright yellow and I instantly know he's a shapeshifter without even reading his pattern.

"You should, Chris wasn't about to just send anyone out to me." The man grinned wickedly while twirling his knife.

"Chris?" I ask dumbly, "he would never do that."

"You must not know me very well." Chris says going to stand by my captor.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm sick of the FRU capturing rogues like they're some common criminal. Killing humans is in our nature. The supernatural are meant to rule this world not these weak humans." Chris spit out. "So we're going to send a message just like we did with the girl by the lake."

"This is ridiculous," I need to stall for time; "you know you won't get away with this. Someone is going to find you out."

"I doubt it and even if they do I'm not going back to that fucking camp." Chris took the knife from the other man and began to walk toward me.

I didn't know what was going to happen but I won't cry out. Chris put the end of the blade on my temple and began to cut down to my jaw. My vision turned red as blood poured into my left eye. I bit my lip as he started the next cut just below my throat slicing down to the top of my tank top.

"We need to make a point Mad, don't you understand." Chris purred into my ear. "Are you ready?"

Before I could even open my mouth he continued.

Once the two men had left covered in my blood I was finally alone to survey my wounds. I still couldn't see that well around the blood in my eyes. In the end I had deep cuts on both of my arms, my chest, and my back. Where Chris had cut me the other man, whose name I learned was Alex, had beaten me. I'm fairly sure he fractured my jaw and broke a couple of ribs. I hope someone finds me because I can't keep this up, even though I kept my promise to myself and I didn't cry out, it still hurt.

I heard pounding from the other the other side of the door; I don't know what game they're trying to play. I must've gotten hit much harder than I thought because I swear I could hear Chris yelling. A wave of light came from the door as it was opened; I tucked my head in my armpit to shield the light from my eyes.

"Madi?" I heard someone ask softly or maybe it was far away I couldn't tell anymore.

Instead of keeping my head down I made myself look at the person who was talking. It wasn't either of the men I had expected but Burnett. A couple of tears escaped my eyes when I saw him I was so relieved he was here.

"Madi can you hear me?" he asked.

"Yes," I croaked out but my voice barely audible.

"I need help in here." Burnett yelled out the door. He touched my face and brought his hand away covered in blood, my blood.

A woman I had never seen before ran into the room with wire cutters and began working on the cord. The second the last of it was cut away I slumped further into the chair unable to hold myself up. The world was starting to slip away but my body wasn't hurting as much anymore.

"No Madi you need to stay with us." Burnett called to me.

I couldn't hold on anymore, the darkness was back and I lost touch with reality.

When I woke up I was almost relieved I wasn't dead, that is until someone wrapped their arms around me. My former promise not to cry out ended right there as a gurgled scream escaped my mouth.

"Oh fuck Madi I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" Lacey was biting back tears when she realized how much pain that hug caused me.

"It's ok sweetie." I managed to pant out in between spasms of pain.

Anna was standing right behind her looking relieved that I was alive and at least talking. "I swear if you ever go missing or try to die on us again I will bring you back just to kill you again." One tear escaped her eye and she quickly brushed it away.

"Ok she needs to rest everyone out." Burnett ushered my friends out of my room.

It took me a second to realize that I was in my bed in our cabin. I had just closed my eyes when my door opened again and in slid Mikey.

"Madi?" he asked cautiously.

I opened my eyes and patted the bed next to me. He sat gingerly down and took my hand in his.

"Good thing shapeshifters heal pretty quick." He chuckled nervously. I could only grin in response.

"I'm going to kill Chris." He tells me dead serious.

I look at him questioningly, why would he bother the FRU already got him. "He escaped." Mikey told me as if reading my mind.

My face fell, no that bastard needed to be caught before he did this to someone else. I attempted to sit up but that was too much for me, a strangled cry came out the second I tried to move. Instantly Mikey was supporting me and I rolled over to lay on him. He didn't object as he gently wrapped his arms around my broken body. I fell asleep when Mikey started brushing my hair back with his fingers. For that moment I felt safe but that was just because I didn't know what was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7 lemon

Chapter 7 lemon

Mikey's POV

I woke up to find Madi moaning loudly in her sleep, not soft ones but pained almost screams. Her face was scrunched up like she was hurt and she was starting to thrash around. I grabbed the flailing arms and held them down.

"Madi, wake up it's just a nightmare." I whisper close to her ear.

Her eyes flutter open and a blush starts to creep up onto her cheeks. "Sorry." She mumbles and rolls over so she isn't facing me.

A few minutes later the moaning starts again but this time it's low and sensual. Ha, she's having a sex dream. I move closer to see if she moans a name. She does and it's not the one I would've thought.

"Mikey," she moans, "oh."

The moans are getting louder and she's clawing the sheet. I should play with her, I think devilishly.

I lean in closer and begin kissing her neck, moaning 'Madi' in between kisses. She pushes her breast up against me and I run my hand up her hip. Her moans grow louder as I move my hand to cup her breast. Her breathe hitches as I tease her erect nipple with my thumb.

"Mikey, oh yes." Madi nearly screams in her sleep.

I feel my member start to grow in my shorts as this woman moans my name. I want to satisfy my growing need but don't for fear that she'll wake up. I risk brushing my lips against hers, wanting to know what they taste like. Wonderful, they taste wonderful, I hold my lips longer this time deepening the kiss. I pull back the second she kisses me back. Those emerald green eyes are looking at me with such longing I grab her and pull her to me.

Madi's POV

"Mikey," I whisper against his soft lips.

I pull him closer to me and he shifts his body so that he's on top. I gasp when I feel his hard member rub against my thigh. Mikey sits up unsure if that was a good or bad response. I grab the back of his neck and give him a questioning look. He nods; I pulled his lips back to mine. Mikey wraps me tenderly in his arms afraid he might hurt me.

"I intend to finish what I started." Mikey whispers against my neck.

He runs his hand up my leg.

"Do you now?" I purr, "What is it you're going to do?"

"You'll have to wait and find out." He whispers.

He slides his hand up under my black tank top and cups my breast. My tongue slides into his mouth and we wrestle for dominance. I trail my hand down his chest, over his stomach, and resting at the waist of his pants I grab the front. The kiss deepens as I unbutton his jeans and move my hand just above his member. Wrapping around it Mikey starts moaning against my lips.

"Sit up," he whispers.

I do what he says; he reaches around my back and unhooks my bra. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him down to me. He runs his hand up my arm and pulls my strap down over my shoulder. I take the hem of his shirt and pull it up over his head. Hard muscle covers his body, my hands explore every inch. It isn't long before he pulls my shirt off as well.

"Mikey," I pant, "touch me."

He does as I ask, trailing up my hips.

Mikey's POV

Her skin is so smooth against my palms. I do my best not to be too rough with her cuts and bruises. I want her to feel pleasure not the pain she's been through.

"I don't want to hurt you." I whisper to her.

"I trust you." Madi whispers back just before wrapping her arms around my neck.

Her lips find mine and I hold her gently. Instantly she arches her back so she's completely against me. I grab the waist of her pants and pull them down her legs kissing as I go. Glancing up I notice she's clawing the sheet and biting her lip.

"Mikey," she moans.

The panties come off next, once these slip off her legs she's completely naked. I kiss my way back up her body lingering on her thighs teasing her. Her breath hitches when I move closer to her womanhood. Rather than stop there I keep moving up in between her breasts and up her neck. I felt her hands push down my own pants and I kicked them off the rest of the way.

"You ready?" I whisper.

She nods so I grab her left leg and wrap it around my waist. Sitting up she comes with me straddling my lap positioned just right. Madi slides down onto me letting out a loud moan.

Madi's POV

I grind up against Mikey pushing him farther in. I throw my head back and let out a half moan half growl. He's biting into my neck before I can even move. I lean back on the bed, Mikey lying on top of me. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold him against me as he pushes in farther. My moans slowly turn into muffled cries, my face buried in his neck.

"Mikey!" I yell finding my release but he's still moving against me.

Every move me makes builds me up again. Clawing his back with one hand I hear the rip of the sheets beneath us. Mikey bites into the curve of my neck as a small whimper escapes my throat. This time we both grasp each other as we ride out our orgasms. He shifts himself so he's lying next to me exhausted. I curl up on his chest with his arms around me.

"I love you," he whispers into the dark room.

"And I love you," I say.

We lay like this for some time. The small circles he traces on my back with his thumb is soothing and soon I'm half asleep. Once I feel his breathing slow and know he's asleep I let myself slip into blissful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around my waist. Mikey's face was buried in my hair, his breath tickling my neck. Without waking him I slip out of bed and rummage through my drawers till I find my favorite pair of jeans and black tank top.

"What're you doing?" Mikey asks propped up in bed.

"Getting dressed," I tell him.

"Why don't you come back for a minute and then we'll head to breakfast." He grins wickedly.

"Oh?" I cock my head giving him an innocent look. "And what is it you want me to come back for?"

"Nothing," he shrugs and leaps out of bed still smiling.

It takes him a moment to find his worn jeans and pulls them on. His muscled body holds me captive as he searches for his shirt. Glancing up he notices me watching and winks. A blush creeps onto my face so I busy myself with brushing the knots out of my auburn hair.

Once we're ready we emerge from my room and walk into the kitchen. Anna is sitting at the table with Norman his arms wrapped around her, their backs to us. I notice the sly grin on Mikey's face just before he hugs Norman from behind.

"Norman, I love you!" he moans out while rocking both himself and the werewolf.

"Ugh you are such a weirdo." Norman tells the guy as he pushes him away.

"Oh Madi, guess who's coming to camp," Anna tells me, "Hailey and CeCe." She says not even waiting for a reply.

"No fucking way?" I can't help the grin that's spreading across my face.

Hailey and CeCe, or Carl although he might not respond to that, were friends from school. We haven't talked to them all summer. With classes starting at Shadow Falls I was afraid we would never get to see them. Hailey was a shape-shifter like Mikey and I while CeCe was fae.

"When are they coming?" I ask her.

"Should be here anytime." She replied.

"We should head to the mess hall and see if they're already there." I tell no one in particular.

Our group heads out and I notice Norman steal a few kisses from Anna when they think we're not looking. Rolling my eyes at Anna we keep moving down the trail. People are already starting to make their way to the dining hall but it doesn't take long to get our food. Most of my injuries are almost gone thanks to the fast healing ability shape-shifters have. Plopping down at our regular table Lacey and Anthoney are there half way through their breakfast.

"You guys know that Hailey and CeCe are coming today?" Anna asked Lacey.

"Yea along with a few other newbies," She told us, "one shifter, two fae, three werewolves, and a vampire."

"What a group." Anthoney mutters under his breath.

Lacey punches him in the arm giving him a sour look. "I'm glad there aren't any witches this time, our meetings are getting so big they're thinking of forming another circle all together. How are you feeling Madi?"

"I've been better but otherwise okay, thanks." I tell her.

Mikey takes my hand under the table and gives it a squeeze.

"I still can't believe that happened." Anthoney says the anger clear in his voice.

"I know if I ever find him I'm going to kill him." Mikey hisses out his eyes burning red.

"Hell I'll help you." A voice said behind us.

I turn around to see Hailey standing there her arms crossed and her short black hair spiked up in front. She gives me a smile that crinkles the sides of her eyes. Next to her is CeCe with a calming air that always surrounds him, he doesn't even need to touch you to make you feel better. His blond hair is bushy and his blue eyes shine.

"They're upping the security, we all had background checks done before we could be admitted here, that's why we didn't tell you guys yet we weren't sure if we were allowed in or not. One of the werewolves almost didn't get in; guess he has a sketchy past." Hailey told us.

"Who is he?" Mikey growled out.

"Calm down, they wouldn't have let him in if he weren't okay." She assured him.

After breakfast everyone headed to class, with the immediate threat gone classes were to continue as scheduled. I went back to my cabin I still wasn't completely healed and Burnett told me I didn't have to go. Half way down the trail I spotted Perry, Miranda's boyfriend and another shape-shifter.

"How you doing?" he asked me once we were close enough.

"Fine, thanks," I told him, "Why aren't you in class?"

"Just came back from an FRU assignment." Perry said without meeting my eyes and rubbing his neck.

"Something with what happened I take it?" I ask not batting an eyelash. I was more angry than scared of what Chris did to me.

"Yea, it's like Chris just vanished we can't find him anywhere. No leads, no sightings, no nothing." The shifter was starting to look uncomfortable now. "You heading back to your cabin?"

"Yea I'm still not feeling one hundred percent." I told him.

"Well I'll walk you there." He said not accepting any argument I would've had.

We walk side by side till we finally reach the porch of my cabin.

"Thanks for walking me; I'm sure Miranda will freak out now." I chuckle.

"Nah, I think she'd understand after what happened to you." Perry said shrugging his shoulders.

I go to give him a hug before he leaves but the second our skin touches a burning feeling spreads through my body. The pain is enough to bring me to my knees and tears fill my eyes. I'm vaguely aware of another body curled up on the ground. Once my vision clears I can't believe what I see. The figure is smaller than the boy that was once there, long hair covers their face blocking my view. I crawl over and push their shoulders back so that I can see who it is. My body is still on fire but my only thought is to help this person.

You've never truly seen yourself through someone else's eyes until they look just like you. I scramble back from the person on the ground startled by looking myself in the eye. For the first time I notice that Perry is gone I open my mouth to call out but catch a glimpse at my hands. They aren't mine, they're bigger and the fingers are longer. I run the hands through my hair and find it's not long and soft but short and shaggy.

I do scream this time, a low hollow yell. The person on the ground is staring wide eyed at me and lets out a high pitched shriek. Ours yells bring a worried vamp flying toward us. Burnett lands with a thump a few feet away.

"Perry what's wrong?" Burnett turns to me confused.

Perry? No I'm not Perry and I tell him as much.

"Of course you are don't play stupid." He hisses out clearly annoyed by the false alarm.

"No, I'm Perry." The other me says from the ground. "I don't know what happened but we need help."

"You two are screwing with me don't make me bring Holiday into this." He threatens.

"Good maybe she can help because as long as I've been a shape-shifter I've never known anyone who can change into another person. Please tell me we can shift back." He casts a pleading look my way, I only shrug.

The three of us make it to the office where Holiday is sitting at her desk with a baby monitor next to her stack of papers. She looks up and gives us all a wide smile but that quickly disappears when she takes in all our faces.

"What's going on?" she asks us rising from her desk.

"These two say they've switched bodies." Burnett tells her rolling his eyes.

Holiday walks over to me and places a hand on my arm, her expression turns from worry to shock. "Madi what happened?" she asks looking me in the face.

"I have no idea," I say in a voice not my own, "Perry walked me back to my cabin and the second I touched him this blinding pain went through my body and then I look like him."

"I felt the same thing." The shifter pipes in.

"Oh my I didn't think would happen in my lifetime but okay we can deal with this." The counselor says more to herself than us.

She quietly goes into the back room and comes out a moment later with a large leather bound book. Opening it on the desk Perry and I crowd around to get a better look; I even notice Burnett inch closer. The first picture on the page shows two people touching hands while the other shows a mirror image of the same people but opposite where they were before.

"This has happened a few times in the past to the strongest shape-shifters. They sort of, oh what's a good word for that, imprint I suppose. They read each other's life force and then shift into the other person same way you would any animal." She explained.

"So can we shift back?" Perry asks worried.

"Yes, you should be able to shift back like you would any other time. Although you might have to meditate and clear your mind more than normal, I suggest you two go and work on it." She turned to her husband with a tight smile, "I have to talk to you sweetie."

Perry and I walk back outside and head into the woods. We walk only a little farther till he plops down under a tree, I do the same. I look up through the leaves and catch glimpses of sunlight peeking through. The sun warms my skin and I close my eyes feeling the heat hug my body. The familiar shimmer of my body shifting takes my breath away. My own body comes back to me and I let out a strangled laugh. Glancing over I see Perry doing the same his cocky smile coming back. Looking at each other laughter fills the air; relief is evident on his face as I'm sure it is on mine. Our new power is going to make life fun.


End file.
